


They Say I'm a Sinner

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Catholic Practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: "You're what?" Adam asked, cup of coffee halfway to his lips as he stood beside the kitchen counter."I'm giving up sex for Lent."
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 17
Kudos: 318





	They Say I'm a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This isn't canon-compliant and falls somewhere in a college AU where the gangsey are going to the same school. They're all in their junior year and are all 21.  
> Title from Breathe Carolina's Bury Me.

Ronan thought that he might be a masochist. 

Well. A sadomasochist, maybe? There couldn't really be any other logical explanation for the game he'd decided to play.

He was mostly _curious_ , if anything, and the expression on Adam's face when he told him what he was giving up for Lent shouldn't have been so interesting to him, but it was.

"You're what?" Adam asked, cup of coffee halfway to his lips as he stood beside the kitchen counter.

"I'm giving up sex for Lent," Ronan repeated, leaning back lazily against the kitchen chair he was perched on.

A crease formed between Adam's brows and his lower lip jutted out slightly, not quite a pout but dangerously close to one. "How long is Lent, again?"

"A little over forty days," Ronan said, and Adam looked practically devastated.

 _"Why?"_ he asked, the small frown still pinching at his features.

"I thought it would be a good way to test my willpower," Ronan said, pushing himself out of the chair to place his empty coffee cup in the sink. "Lent's all about making sacrifices, Parrish."

Now Adam frowned properly, his slight confusion and worry turning quickly to annoyance. "Oh, you're such a little shit."

Ronan smirked and pressed a chaste kiss to Adam's cheek. He thought about mentioning the fact that Sundays during Lent were widely considered "cheat days" but decided against it; if Adam was already this irritated by the _thought_ of not being able to have sex for a month and a half, Ronan couldn't deny that he was curious to see how Adam would behave when some time had actually passed.

"Anyway, I've gotta get to class," Ronan said, pressing another kiss to Adam's cheek before turning to leave the kitchen. "I'll bring Thai food home for dinner tonight. Good luck with your calculus test."

-

Adam had either forgotten about their discussion from that morning or chosen to ignore it, because after about five minutes of lazily making out on the couch with Ronan straddling his lap, he reached down and started to undo the button of Ronan's jeans. Ronan grabbed his hands and brought them to his mouth instead, placing gentle kisses against the rough skin of Adam's knuckles.

"Parrish," he said, trying not to be distracted by how wide Adam's pupils were blown, almost swallowing up the blue of his irises entirely. "Lent literally started _today_. I was serious this morning."

Adam sighed and slumped forwards, burying his face in the crook of Ronan's neck. "Can I at least jerk off while we make out?"

Ronan swallowed thickly and ignored the way Adam's question made heat pool low in his stomach. "No," he said softly, carding a hand absently through's Adam's hair. "That's still a sexual act involving _me_."

Adam sighed again and pressed a kiss against the hollow of Ronan's throat, making him shiver.

"We can stop for now," Ronan suggested, moving to extract himself from Adam's lap and clean up the Thai food containers, but Adam kept his grip tight where his hands were resting on Ronan's hips.

"No, I'm sorry," Adam said, moving one of his hands to rest on Ronan's lower back. "I'll keep my hands above the waist."

Ronan snorted and tilted Adam's chin up so he could press their lips together again. "Treating me like a Catholic school girl, huh?"

"Yes, since you've decided to act like one from now till Easter," Adam said. Ronan laughed and captured his lips in another kiss, revelling in the low noise it pulled from the back of Adam's throat.

-

Adam was fairly well behaved for the first week of Lent, though Ronan suspected he was probably getting himself off whenever Ronan had class and he didn't. At least he wasn't doing it when Ronan _was_ around, though. That would be too tempting; Ronan wanted to see which one of them would crack first, and he didn't think he'd be able to maintain the illusion of "willpower" if he had to watch Adam jerking himself off.

Adam probably knew that Ronan was treating it like a game, but he did as he'd promised and kept his hands above Ronan's waist when they made out. Ronan was impressed, but he was also a little annoyed by his boyfriend's self control. He'd framed in it a way that set it up to be a test of his own mettle, but he was far more interested in Adam's ability to keep his hands off of Ronan.

Two weeks into Lent, they were getting ready to go out for dinner with Gansey, Henry, Blue and Noah, and Ronan was digging through their dresser for a clean shirt, standing topless in their bedroom.

"Where are we going, again?" Ronan called to Adam, who was finishing up his shower in the ensuite bathroom. The door was cracked slightly, and steam wafted out into their bedroom in small clouds.

"This steakhouse Henry went to for one of his business meetings last month," Adam answered, emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Ronan refused to stare at his naked torso, instead hastily pulling a maroon t-shirt out of the drawer and holding it up against his chest for Adam's judgement.

"It's a good colour on you," Adam said, slipping behind Ronan to pull a pair of boxer briefs out of the dresser.

"Everything's a good colour on me," Ronan said snarkily, turning and pressing a kiss against the underside of Adam's jaw. Adam sat down at the edge of their mattress and dropped the boxers onto the bed beside him so he could wrap his arms loosely around Ronan's waist.

"I wish," Adam said slowly, turning to nuzzle his face against Ronan's neck, "that you'd given up something else for Lent. Really wish we could fool around right now before we meet up for dinner." He mouthed wetly at Ronan's throat, sucking and nipping the skin lightly enough that it wouldn't leave a mark, but the feeling went straight to Ronan's groin nevertheless. He let out a quiet, strangled noise, tangling his free hand into Adam's still-damp hair.

"That feel good?" Adam asked, licking a stripe along Ronan's collarbone. Ronan's knees suddenly felt very weak; he hadn't been getting himself off, unlike Adam, and to say he wasn't feeling pent-up would've been a flat out lie.

"You," Ronan breathed, taking a step back to put a bit of distance between them, "are a _fucking_ tease."

Adam grinned and let his eyes rake over Ronan's bare torso, not even trying to hide the obvious arousal in his gaze. "You said we couldn't have sex," he pointed out. "You didn't say I couldn't turn you on."

Ronan huffed indignantly and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "I'll be waiting by the door," he said, pointing warningly to Adam before turning and leaving their room. Adam joined him a few minutes later, fully dressed and looking put together as always, and took Ronan by the hand before leading them out into the hallway.

Dinner wasn't any more pleasant to get through than Ronan had anticipated, but it wasn't due to his friends' insistent chatter or Blue, Gansey and Henry flirting with each other throughout the entire meal. Adam was being clingy as fuck, holding Ronan's hand under the table or resting his hand on Ronan's thigh, rubbing his thumb a little too high up for Ronan's comfort. When they'd finished eating and were chatting over cocktails, Adam slung an arm around Ronan's shoulders in what probably looked like a casual gesture to their friends, but Ronan could feel Adam's leg rubbing against his as he bounced it up and down, keyed up and restless and _God_ how was Ronan supposed to make it through the next four weeks?

"Have you started studying for finals yet?" Gansey asked, his hand curled loosely around his cocktail glass.

"Yeah, I started this week," Adam said, his fingers brushing very lightly against Ronan's shoulder. Maddeningly light.

"Who starts studying for exams a month in advance?" Ronan grumbled, trying not to lean further against Adam's side.

"People who aren't majoring in visual art," Henry teased, wincing as Blue swatted his arm in irritation. 

"Hey, art history isn't so different than the history that Gansey studies," she said, folding her arms over her chest resentfully. "Plus we have our final projects to turn in, too."

"Have you started on _those_ , Ronan?" Noah interjected, and Ronan rolled his eyes.

 _"Yes,"_ he said, knocking back the rest of his drink and setting the glass a little to forcefully on the table. "Speaking of, I should probably get home to put in a couple more hours of work tonight."

They paid their respective bills and parted for the night, and Ronan pressed the keys to the BMW into Adam's palm as they crossed the parking lot behind the restaurant.

"So, you're going to work on your painting when we get home?" Adam asked as he pulled them onto the road.

"Yep," Ronan said, letting his head fall back against the headrest with a dull thud. "Figure I can get another third done tonight if I focus hard enough."

"Sure you can manage that?" Adam asked as he shifted into second. "Your focus seems to be a little off these days."

"Shut up," Ronan said, glaring as Adam merely laughed at him in response. "I can focus on my art just fucking fine, thank you."

-

It was three weeks in when Ronan really started noticing Adam's impatience. He'd thrown himself into studying for finals, going to the library on campus more often than not to study with Henry and Gansey, and locking himself in their bedroom to pour over his textbooks while Ronan worked on his paintings in the living room. He didn't even allow Ronan to coax him into make out sessions after dinner or before bed anymore, not stating outright that he didn't think he'd be able to handle it, but, well. Ronan was pretty confident Adam would press him up against the nearest surface if he so much as touched him a little too firmly.

It was awfully enticing, seeing how worked up Adam got after only three weeks of abstinence. Ronan knew that Adam had always craved touch in a way most people didn't, though Ronan wasn't especially better off himself. He'd had a wet dream for the first time since high school the previous week, swearing under his breath as he'd had to strip out of his sticky boxers and take a long, cold shower before heading to his morning class.

Ronan was considering switching his Lenten promise to something a little less troubling. Fuck, he'd even give up coffee _and_ booze until Easter if it meant getting to feel Adam's hands and lips all over his body again.

Adam's car was in his spot in the parking lot behind their apartment building when Ronan got home from class, though he was absent from the living room when Ronan stepped into their flat and locked the door behind him. The crossed through the den in the direction of their bedroom, listening to see if he could hear any sounds that might indicate if Adam was watching a show on his laptop or maybe taking a nap before his evening classes. Ronan opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could in case Adam _was_ napping, but when he entered the room he saw that Adam was very much awake, sitting beneath the comforter on their bed with no shirt on, a pretty blush spread across his cheeks and his upper chest.

"Oh," Ronan said softly, dropping his backpack onto the floor. Adam was looking at him, his eyes round and his pupils wide, and he immediately pulled the comforter a little higher on his body.

"I'm sorry," he said, hands fisting in the fabric of their duvet. "Sorry, I'll just—"

Ronan crossed the room in a few easy strides and crawled onto the bed, cupping Adam's face between his palms and pulling him into a searing kiss. "Don't apologise," Ronan said between kisses, humming contentedly as Adam scratched lightly at the nape of his neck.

"But Lent," Adam said halfheartedly, gasping as Ronan ducked down to suck at the sensitive skin of his throat.

"One, I walked in on you jacking off, I should be the one apologising," Ronan said, nipping at Adam's neck and shivering at the whine it ripped from Adam's throat. "Two, fuck Lent. I'll give up _twenty_ other things until Easter, Christ, just _touch_ me."

Adam nearly pounced on him, the sheets still tangled around the lower half of his body as he pressed Ronan down against the mattress, kissing him so hard Ronan thought he might cum in his pants just from _that_.

"Adam—" Ronan gasped, trying to pull the comforter out from between them. Adam leaned back slightly to move the blanket, and Ronan saw that he still had his boxers on, pulled down around his upper thighs. He let out a shuddering breath at the image of Adam sprawled across their bed, boxers only pushed down enough to get a hand around himself. He helped Adam pull the boxers the rest of the way down and Adam tossed them aside before crawling back into Ronan's lap, completely naked and already hard.

"God, Ronan," Adam moaned as Ronan tangled a hand in his hair and roughly pulled him into another kiss. "God, fuck, you're wearing too many clothes."

Ronan hastily pulled his shirt off and toed off his socks while Adam worked at unbuttoning his jeans, leaving Ronan in only his boxer briefs. This seemed to be good enough for Adam for the moment, and he pushed a hand against Ronan's chest until he lay down flat against the mattress. He leaned over Ronan and began peppering kisses down his chest and stomach until he reached the waistband of his boxers, and then moved lower to mouth at Ronan's cock through the thin fabric.

"Jesus, Adam," Ronan said, his hips bucking up involuntarily at the contact. Adam tucked his fingers beneath Ronan's waistband and slowly pulled his boxers off, pausing for a moment just to look over Ronan's body, his eyes dark with heady _want_. "If you blow me, I'm gonna cum in five seconds," Ronan said, his voice wavering as Adam licked a slow stripe along his shaft.

"What do you want?" Adam asked, his gaze flicking up to meet Ronan's.

"Want you inside me," Ronan said, and Adam pressed his forehead against Ronan's thigh, a soft moan slipping past his lips.

"Okay," Adam said, leaning to the side to dig through their bedside table for the small bottle of lube and condoms they kept inside the top drawer. 

Ronan hoped desperately that Adam's masturbatory habits would allow him to last long enough for them to properly fuck for a while, because _Jesus,_ Ronan felt like if his cock was touched at all that we was going to explode. He hadn't gotten off since Lent had started, though, so he held out hope for Adam's endurance with his advantage.

Adam slicked up his fingers and settled between Ronan's legs, pressing a soft kiss to Ronan's knee as he slid one finger inside him. Ronan sucked in a ragged breath and threw his head back against his pillow, trying to keep his hips from twitching up at Adam's touch.

"I don't know how you haven't gotten off in three weeks," Adam said, sucking a hickey onto the inside of Ronan's thigh.

"With difficulty," Ronan said, smiling at the little laugh it pulled from Adam. "Missed this."

"I missed it too, you shithead," Adam said, without any heat. "Think you're ready for two?"

" _Yes,_ c'mon," Ronan said impatiently. Adam was still gentle and thorough despite Ronan's urgency, opening him up until he could fit three fingers inside and Ronan was all but writhing against the mattress below him.

"Adam, _please,_ I'm ready," Ronan whined, and Adam obligingly withdrew his fingers with a quick kiss to Ronan's knee. He tore open a condom packet and rolled it onto his cock, slicking himself with more lube before lining himself up with Ronan's entrance.

"You good?" Adam asked, and Ronan nearly rolled his fucking eyes.

" _Yes_ Adam, Christ, I don't know how many times—"

Adam shut him up by slowly starting to push inside him, supporting the backs of his thighs until he was flush against Ronan's ass. Ronan felt a shiver wrack his body again as Adam stilled for a moment, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion.

"God, you're tight," Adam breathed, his voice fucking wrecked already. Ronan whined and pushed his hips up insistently, needing friction, needing Adam to _fucking move._

Adam obliged him, slowly pulling back before pushing all the way inside. Ronan moaned loudly, hands gripping tightly to the pillow behind his head. It felt so _good,_ and Ronan thought that at the very least the past three weeks of celibacy had only heightened his sensitivity.

He knew he was being loud, couldn't help the noises tumbling from his mouth, but Adam lapped it up, muttering filthy encouragements as his thrusts gradually picked up speed. "You're so good, Ro," he said, thrusting especially hard to coax another moan out of Ronan. "So good for me. Could fuck you like this forever."

"Adam—" Ronan choked out, his hands scrabbling for purchase in their bedsheets.

"Touch yourself for me," Adam said, so Ronan did, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking along with Adam's thrusts. He came a few moments later with a sharp gasp and Adam fucked him through it, moaning Ronan's name like a wanton prayer as he finished a minute later.

They lay there panting for a while, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their orgasms. Adam reluctantly pulled out after a few seconds and threw away the condom, then moved to grab a handful of tissues to gently wipe up the mess Ronan had made across his stomach and chest. 

"Okay, so," Ronan said once Adam had settled back down, resting his head against Adam's chest and listening to his erratic heartbeat. "Don't hate me, but I think not having sex for a while actually made that feel even better than usual."

Adam rolled his eyes and lightly pinched Ronan's side to make him squirm. "Felt amazing," he admitted, draping an arm over Ronan's waist. "But I am _not_ willingly subjecting myself to weeks of chastity again, Lent or no Lent."

Ronan laughed and nuzzled his face Adam's chest. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got what I wanted to out of this, anyway."

"You're a menace," Adam said, pinching Ronan again before leaning down to kiss him, and Ronan held back his laughter and leaned up to meet Adam's lips halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, everyone! This was supposed to be kind of silly and lighthearted, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless :)


End file.
